Unwanted Truths
by Dogluvr
Summary: HBP Spoilers. As summer comes, so does the ever tiring hunt for the remaining Horcruxes, including the locket. Harry, Ron, and Hermione journey on a quest that will test their boundaries and everything in between.


I've written some other HP fics, but this is the first I'm posting. Hope it's not too bad. Tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is welcomed!

**Summary:** As summer comes, so does the ever tiring hunt for the remaining Horcruxes, including the locket. Harry, Ron, and Hermione journey on a quest that will test their boundaries and everything in between.  
**Warning:** HBP SPOILERS!**  
Rating: **PG-13 (T)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot. (Sadly enough)

* * *

**Unwanted Truths**

**Chapter One  
****Letters and Thinking  
**

It was beginning to rain harder as the night tore on, and the clouds looked gloomier than ever. Harry Potter sat at his cluttered desk wondering just how much the weather could really illustrate feelings. At the moment, nothing was closer to how he felt than gloomy.

He had gone back to the Dursley's only because it was on Dumbledore's orders. But being stuck here, he couldn't do what he wanted most: preparing to find the Horcruxes and to once and for all defeat Voldemort! Harry didn't really mind having a few words with some of the Death Eaters along the way. He was especially looking forward to finding the 'coward.'

The only thing Harry had done in the week he had arrived back was sit at his desk all day, writing to Ron and Hermione. They had all worked together to find out about this mysterious R.A.B. It was like a light bulb had gone of in Harry's head when Hermione mentioned if Harry was ever going back to Grimmauld Place.

Regulus Black seemed like a perfect match. He had no desire to be a Death Eater any longer but couldn't just walk away with a wave and goodbye. Stealing the locket was his way of getting revenge on the Lord he despised though he was killed soon after.

Yes, it all fit. Well, Regulus Black fit the riddle of the locket but now came the guessing game of where to find it. It became apparent to Harry that Mundungus was first on the list of possessors. If not him, than the house would have to be searched along with Kreacher. The devious house-elf could have stolen it at any time during their housecleaning, only to later replace it safely back into the dusty cabinets once more.

Hermione had raised the question of '_What if we're wrong?'_ But Harry had other things on his mind. On his desk with all the other letters was one that was puzzling him. It simply read:

_Be advised to stay inside the Dursley home until you come of age. I would think it wise to return to Grimmauld Place if not Hogwarts. _

_RL_

The handwriting looked nothing like Remus Lupin's, and Harry had gotten proof that it wasn't Lupin's letter when he questioned him.

_Sorry, Harry. I can't say that I wrote that letter. _

_Remus Lupin _

It was strange. Who would be writing to him about warnings and had the initials RL? Whoever it was knew a little more than Harry liked. It didn't bother him that much about the Dursley part. What frightened him just a bit was the fact that they knew of Grimmauld Place; which was still used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Secret Keeper of the place had moved on to another after Dumbledore's death, but Harry wasn't interested on finding out whom. He wanted nothing to do with the Order anymore. But this letter was making him wish he had paid more attention. RL knew what (and most likely where) Grimmauld Place was, and was actually _directing_ Harry to go there.

But now wasn't the time to worry and Remus didn't seem to be that concerned about the letter. Harry had over two weeks before anything had to be done (unfortunately). Meaning he had to (no, he wanted to) stay in his room for that remainder. Of course, there were exciting events to look forward to.

_Harry, _

_The wedding is coming up soon. Mum says Lupin will pick you up Friday the week after next and that he'll help you find something to wear. I tried convincing her to let us wear something 'casual,' but that didn't go over quite well if you can imagine. _

_Hope the Dursleys aren't boring you too much._

_Ron_

The wedding of Bill and Fleur was definitely going to be a site. And with Fred and George coming, surprises were sure to ensue.

Bill himself was healing well with the aid of ointments and had had no further side effects from the mauling except the occasional need for a juicy steak.

The only thing worrying Harry about the wedding was seeing Ginny. How did she feel towards him now? he wondered. Harry wasn't looking forward to their encounter, but he cared for her too much to see her be used by Voldemort. He only wished Ginny could see that. And maybe she did. Maybe the wedding would help with the final understanding that their lives must part. In his mind, Harry hoped for the separation to not ruin what could have been, what could still be after Voldemort is done with. But then he thought of all the letters he had received. Not one was from Ginny. Was that a sign to let it alone?

So many things were on Harry's mind that he didn't reflect too much on Dumbledore's death. The headmaster was always in his mind, crammed into that corner he didn't visit very often. It wasn't that Harry was mad at his old friend, oh no. The pain of losing another mentor was turning out to be more than he could bear at the moment.

Everyone's letters tried to steer clear of the topic, dropping little hints of '_it's not your fault'_ somewhere in-between every letter he received. It was beginning to take all of Harry's willpower not to sigh, roll his eyes, and tear up the letters.

Hedwig showed her sympathy by nipping his ear and giving a low hoot which Harry didn't mind as much. The Dursleys could not be more oblivious to what exactly was happening in Harry's world, but he didn't mind. He liked it that way. Harry wanted his privacy to think about more important things that needed work. He had already scribbled a few lists, one of them being of most importance.

_Horcruxes:_

_Diary (Destroyed)_

_Ring (Destroyed)_

_Locket (Mundungus or Grimmauld Place) _

_Hufflepuff's Cup (Unknown)_

_Nagini-snake (Unknown)_

_Maybe objects of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw_

_Voldemort_

This upcoming year would prove most interesting. Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he was leaving school and not coming back, and they persisted to go with him on his quest to find and destroy the Horcruxes. After much fighting on the train, Ron and Harry had stared at Hermione in awe and maybe a little fear. She certainly knew how to get her way when she really wanted. What surprised the two young men was how she was willing to leave behind finishing school. It was not like Hermione to put down her books. Ron seemed so startled that he sat in silence for the rest of the tiring ride to Platform 9¾.

Harry couldn't deny it. His friends were wondrous, and he couldn't have been more thankful towards them. But he was having second thoughts about their requests to fight alongside him. Would he be able to bear the pain of losing one of them? The answer was most likely _no_.

Harry was brought out of his reverie when a light tapping noise sounded at his window. Peering up, his saw Hedwig awaiting entry. Vernon had not denied Harry the use of his owl now. He only wished never to spot _'the horrible creature'_ lurking outside where he could see it.

"Hey, girl," Harry whispered to the snowy owl.

Hedwig dropped a letter from her beak onto the messy desk and flew over to her cage for a drink and a nap. She wasn't quite happy about flying in the rain.

The letter was bizarre. There was no address on it and in no way looked like it was from someone he knew. As Harry unwrapped it he noticed the letters RL written at the bottom. He tried to open the letter so fast that it almost ripped in two. Once he had taken control over himself and slowly opened the piece of parchment, he found that what was written on it even odder.

_The Seer sees what it cannot and knows what it should not. _

_But the Seer lives when it should not and gives when it would not. _

_RL_

What was this new mystery? Who was the Seer? Was this person talking of Trelawney? But what if this was talking of someone completely different?

It was too many questions at one time. Harry took off his glasses and lay down on the worn bed and closed his eyes. He would ask Hermione in the morning when the rain stopped. Hopefully _she_ would be able to figure out who this RL was. Harry didn't want to have something else in his way of his quest to destroy the Horcruxes. Thinking that RL might be helpful in finding them didn't even cross his mind.

* * *


End file.
